


The Life and Times of an Awkward Same Sex Couple.

by i_am_the_narawal



Series: The Adventures of Spiderman and his Amazing Boy Friend. [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Annoying Harry, Caring Mary Jane, Fluffy Spiderflash, Loving Flash, M/M, Sleepy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_narawal/pseuds/i_am_the_narawal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of loosely related one-shots. Established relationship. Takes place solely in the Ultimate Spiderman (cartoon) Universe.</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>It isn't easy, being a hero. Peter's been clocking long hours lately, and it's showing. Peter is just glad Flash's arm muscles make a good pillow.</p><p>In which Aunt May is worried, Mary Jane is nagging, Harry is teasing, Flash is insistent, and Peter is Co-dependent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Spider and the Feisty Protective Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so tell me what you think. It's un-beta'd so I don't know how good this is going to be.
> 
> -Em the Narwhal

Peter was tired, soar, and not at _all_ happy to be there. Seriously, he needed sleep, he'd been up all night chasing Electro. ELECTRO!

 

His head once again slamed onto the desk as it fell out of his hand. The kid behind him was trying hard not to laugh at him, because it was rather entertaining. 

 

The bell went off, finally, and he slowly gathered his things and trudged to the hall way, glad to have a free period next. He would find an empty corner of the Library and crash there for a nap, maybe he could use Flash as a pillow if he'd skipped out on his study hall again.

 

He hadn't wanted to go to school that morning, Aunt May had pushed him out the door, not listening to his exuses that he felt sick. She'd said he should get more sleep, and that he should't spend so much time up at night on the internet. He'd given up as she was pushing him to the door, upset that he was trying to lie about being sick, but worried about his lack of sleep the past few nights. She was begining to think he had insomnia...

 

"Peter!" Harry and Mary Jane were sitting at one of the tables, and Peter reluctantly plopped down next to Harry, who smiled brightly.

 

"Hey Har-" Peter yawned suddenly, "Harry... M.J. ..."

 

"Peter? Are you getting enough sleep?" Mary Jane frowned, face going serious.

 

"Just had a long night last night... Where's Flash?" Peter looked around for his boy friend.

 

"What? You gonna sleep on him?" Harry gave him a cocky grin, as if knowing his plans of using him as a pillow. 

 

"Maybe..." Peter gave him a tired glare, resting his cheek against the cool table.

 

"Want me to text him?" Mary Jane smiled at Peter, ignoring her own boyfriend's idiocy.

 

"Yeah, that would be nice..." he covered his eyes with his arm .

 

"Did you stay up all night texting again? Or were you planing your wedding?"

 

"Harry, shut up." Mary Jane glared at him over her phone.

 

"I wanna know-"

 

"Shut up Harry." Peter's head turned to look at Flash as he plopped down next Mary Jane.

 

"Flash~" Peter held out his arms, to lazy to move at the moment, and Flash scooted his chair closer to Peter.

 

"Was he texting you all night?" Harry was wiggling his eyebrows, and Mary Jane gave him a soft punch in the arm.

 

"No Harry. Now shut your face." he wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled the small brunet into his chest, "You tired?" he whispered to the smaller.

 

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

 

"Want me to shut up so you can sleep?" he grinned.

 

"Yeah." Peter laughed softly hiding his face against Flash's broad chest.

 

"Knew he was going to use you." Harry stated.

 

"Shut up Harry."

 

* * *

 

"- because he's like my brother, just make sure he sleeps tonight."

 

"Don't worry, I will." Flash promised Mary Jane.

 

"Stop ploting about me where I can here it." Peter pouted, not looking up from his phone.

 

"We're doing it for your own good, Petey."

 

"Yeah right... Harry wants to know if you're putting the 'moves' on me yet." Peter said sleepily.

 

"Tell him to shut up then."

 

* * *

 

 

"Peter."

 

"No."

 

" _Peter._ "

 

"Noo." Peter pulled Flash back down from where he was trying to sit up.

 

"Peter it's late." Flash sighed, trying to gather up his nearly limp boyfriend in his arms.

 

"I can't sleep now, I have to-"

 

"There are other guys in spandex Petey, let them deal with it for once, before you die of exhaustion." Flash began to cary him up the stairs.

 

"I have to-"

 

"I'm putting Peter to bed!" Flash shouted, and May Parker  poked her head out of the other room and smiled at him.

 

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know you were still here Eugene."

 

Flash nodded and walked up to Peter's room, ignoring the protests from said teen.

 

"I don't want to go to bed!" Peter whined, but it came out more like, "Idunwannagobed."

 

Flash chuckled as he set the pouting brunet on the bed and peeled off his tee shirt, tossing it at the hamper.

 

"Seriously Pet?" 

 

Peter looked down to see that his costume was on under his clothes, he hadn't remembered putting it on.

 

"Mm...."

 

"Bed, hero boy." Flash pushed him down onto the bed gently, trying to escape before-

 

"Staaaay!" Peter had grabbed the sleave of his jaket, his sticky, spider-like fingers where holding onto the threads even after his hands had stopped griping it.

 

"Will it get you to sleep?" Flash rased a brow tiredly.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Fine." Flash wriggled his sleave free from Peter's fingers, tossing it and his shirt in a corner.

 

Peter snuggled himself against Flash as the blond laid himself in bed. He just wrapped his arms around the brunet and pulled him close. It would be nice that Peter wouldn't be a zombie tomorrow, even if they didn't have school.

 

May walked by the bedroom, glanceing in, and smiled sadly. The two boy's had fallen asleep quickly ontop of the blankets, Peter was squirming slightly, and Flash gave a few soft snores while she was looking. She was glad Peter was getting sleep, and she was overjoyed that Flash cared about him so much.

 

She still missed her baby boy.


	2. Flash Won't Share.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane Gives Peter a makeover and Flash doesn't like how everyone else seems to be taking it.
> 
> OR:
> 
> In which Mary Jane tries to help but doesn't, Peter is clueless to the advances of others, and Flash is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might post to this because I'm on a spiderflash kick right now.  
> Non-beta'd.  
> Excuse me for spelling errors.

Peter knew this was a bad idea. It would be the last time he would ever let MJ convince him to change up his wardrobe.

She'd insisted they go shopping, after having criticized his ability to dress himself. He didn't see what was wrong with his T-shirts and his jeans. Apparently everything. Mary Jane had dragged him from store to store; she kept telling him that the next store would be the last. It had, in the end, ended with Peter in skinny jeans, and he  _meant_  skinny, and a very tight feeling top. He had about ten pairs of the same outfit if you were looking at it like that. The only upside was that Mary Jane was satisfied that he had all he needed to dress better.

 

* * *

When he’d seen Flash’s reaction to it, it almost made it worth it. Or it would have, if some passing guy hadn’t cat called at him. Then it wasn’t worth it, in fact, it was terrifying. After having managed to pull Flash far enough away that he wouldn’t smash the guy in the face, even MJ could see how awful things has turned.

 

“Flash, it’s okay!” Peter tried to pull Flash away even farther.

 

“No it is not okay!” Flash growled lowly, “If I  _ever_  see that guy again, I’m breaking his freaking nose!”

 

Peter really hoped that Flash wouldn’t remember the guy by face, if he did then Peter would have to make sure that he had a strong hold on his boyfriends arm while at the mall. Or on the subway.  And as it turns out, he would also have to keep a hold on him at school, on the street, in stores, at restaurants, at the movie theater, and while walking in the park.

* * *

 

"It's bugging you." Peter mumbled into Flash's shirt.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It  _isn’t_.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Eugene; I know when you’re lying to me.”

 

“It only bugs me a little.” He admitted.

 

“You hate it.”

 

“Okay, fine, yes, I hate it. Stop dressing like that and go back to your sweaters and T-shirts.”

 

“Why should I? I think I look sexy.”

 

“You do. And that’s the problem.”

 

“Flash, me being sexy has never been a problem before.” Peter paused, “That came out wrong.”

 

“I know what you meant.” Flash kissed the top of his head, “But before no one noticed how sexy you were. There was no competition.”

 

“You think the guy who works at the sunglass stand is competition?” Peter snorted at that.

 

“No, yes… ugh would you just let me make a point?”

 

“Fine, go for it.”

 

“Before, I didn’t have to worry that someone better would notice you and try to steal you away from me.” He frowned as he linked their fingers.

 

“Flash, if I wanted someone better than you, I’d have to date a guy like Cap, and that’s weird. So I won’t be doing that. Now stop worrying.” 

* * *

Peter had thought that that would have been the end of it. He had clearly not foreseen how stupid some people could be. He had decided he liked to dress like that, after some time of getting used to it, and had actually gone out that morning with the thought in mind to buy more shirts, even though they were tight they were comfortable about it.

 

He and Flash had met up at school, Peter was walked to his first class by the jock, getting his good morning kiss just outside of the classroom. He was in a really good mood; he didn’t even notice it when Sam threw a paper wad at his head in Spanish. He wasn’t pulled out of class for ‘work’ and he was glad to have a day off, even if it was spent at school.

 

It was just before lunch when the worst thing ever happened. Peter was within sight of Flash, about twenty feet when  _it_  happened. In itself, it wouldn’t have been that bad, depending on who did it (if Flash had done it) and when it had been done (out of sight of people). But it wasn’t Flash, and there were a lot of people around, and it was terrifying.

 

“AGH!”

 

It took two seconds for Flash to cover that distance, and grab the guy by the collar, shoving him against a wall.

 

“Don’t you  _ever_ ,  **ever**  touch him again.” Flash had seen the guy, whoever he was, reach out and cop a feel of Peter’s butt; inexcusable.

 

Peter stammered out noncoherent words as Flash dropped the guy, acted like he was going to punch him so the guy would flinch, then walk back to the arachnid’s side and practically drag him off and out of the growing crowed. He had a murderous look on his face as they kept walking, Peter didn’t mention as they passed by the cafeteria, he didn’t really think lunch would be a good idea at the moment; despite it being the designated time. Flash kept on marching him across the school until they ended up at the taller boy’s locker. He had his arm around Peter’s waist protectively as he dialed in the combination. When it was opened he pulled out his leather jacket (kept in there should he forget  his lettermen’s jacket at home) and handed it to Peter.

“I’m not going to force you, Pete, but for my sanity, and the safety of all of your crazy new admirers, please wear this.”

 

It took a moment for Peter to proses it, but he finally realized what his boyfriend meant. He put the jacket on, and as he knew from previous experience, it was _far_ too large for someone his size. The leather was soft, and baggy over his arms, covering his back down to his mid-thigh (it was big on Flash even, he really liked it though). It was too big on him, to put it bluntly.

 

“Happy?” Peter looked up with an exasperated sigh. He was surprised to find Flash steal a kiss.

 

“Yes, you look adorable, by the way.”

 

* * *

Peter, from that day forth, wore Flash’s jacket. Flash always prattled on about how cute Peter was in it; and no one had their nose broken for catcalling at Peter. All in all, it was a happy ending.


End file.
